


Women Who Lunch

by Dolimir



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Slodwick's Worse Case Scenario Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women Who Lunch

  
[   
](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v11/Dolimir/?action=view&current=004.jpg)   


“Well, this reminds me of old times.” Chloe winced as the car trunk above them slammed shut, leaving them in complete darkness.

“They did not just lock us in a trunk,” Lois said in an incredulous whisper.

“I hate to break it to you, cuz, but that’s exactly what they did.”

“That’s…that’s…that’s outrageous.”

The car engine started and they lurched forward.

“Hey, it beats the alternative.”

“Which is?”

“A bullet in the brain.”

“I hate to break it to you, Chlo, but I think that’s coming next.”

Chloe scooted to her left and pulled her cell phone from her jacket pocket. With a sigh of relief, she opened it up and watched as all the numbers light up.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lois barked.

“I’m calling Clark.”

“The hell you are.” Lois reached over and took the phone from her and shut it before sticking it back in her own pocket.

“Uh, Lois, in case it’s escaped your attention, we’ve been locked in a car trunk and the bad men who put us here are probably going to put a bullet in each of our brains as you ever so helpfully just reminded me.”

“You are not calling Smallville.”

“Why not?”

“Because he would never let this go.”

“You’d rather go with the alternative?”

“You don’t understand, Chlo. He will never let it go.”

“I suppose you could call Superman.”

“And have him rescue me from a car trunk. I think not.”

“What? Not dramatic enough?”

“No, he’d just tell Kent. And let me reiterate: Never. Let. It. Go.”

“Would you take it personally if I told you that I don’t want to go to lunch with you anymore?”

“You love this, you know you do. Tell me you get this sort of excitement working for Luthor.”

“I had enough excitement back in Smallville, thank you very much. Right now, I just want to go home and change my clothes.”

Acting as if she hadn’t heard a word of what she just said, Lois lay on her back and looked at the trunk’s roof. “This is a brand new Cadillac, right?”

“Yeah. I think. It’s not like I was really checking out the make and model as they were shoving us in here, you know.”

“Well, they have locks that prevent this sort of thing.”

“And you’re just now mentioning this?”

“I just couldn’t believe they’d be so dumb.”

“So how do you want to handle this?”

“You pop the trunk. If you can’t get the trunk unlocked then find the cable release and pull it out. But make sure you hold onto the trunk lid. See if you can get anyone’s attention.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to push the backseat down and see if I can get the driver to stop.”

“Lo.”

“What?”

“Take the tire iron.”

“Good idea.”

“Just don’t crash us.”

“Deal.”

“And Lo?”

“Yeah?”

“Not one word to Lex.”

“I promise. As long as you don’t say anything to Smallville.”

“Deal.”

“Hey, Chlo?”

“Yeah?”

“Lunch next Friday?”

“Sure. Why the hell not?”


End file.
